


in your eyes

by revoleotion



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias Bouchard Being Elias Bouchard, Fluff, M/M, NO SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5, this is not how the beholding works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “Let me see,” Jonah demands. It’s no longer a question, maybe it never was one to begin with.Peter sighs at that, a small, soft sound that rings in Jonah’s ears and sends a shiver down his back.“You narcissistic—” Peter starts but Jonah shakes his head.“I want to See,” he says.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation with a friend of mine:  
> Do you think Elias sometimes tries to See himself through plukas' eyes to feel loved?

He asks it with enough weight to his voice to make the other man tense. 

“Peter?”

It’s a common, useless name, Jonah thinks, but it always felt differently on his tongue compared to all the Peters he met during his long life. Peter would hate it, to be special, to be anything other than the normal, unimportant face in the crowd he desires to be. It’s part of the reason Jonah holds him so dear. 

Jonah never understood Peter’s wish to be average. Sometimes, he finds himself wondering what it is that brought them together, the Entities that seem to have the least in common. Peter doesn’t hate the Beholding but that may be because Peter doesn’t seem to hate anything. Of course. To hate something, he’d have to care. He’d have to see, to look at others. Peter never paid enough attention to the world to hate anything about it - except human contact of course. 

Jonah doesn’t hate the Lonely either - except that he does, he hates how it puts things out of his reach that he considered his property. 

“Elias,” Peter replies just when Jonah is sure that he’s not going to get anything from him. 

Jonah makes a face, Peter either doesn’t seem to notice or ignores it on purpose. He refuses to look at Jonah, his eyes are still fixed onto the floor. Peter sometimes makes a point of not looking at him, although it doesn’t make a difference in the grand scheme of things. Jonah will win. One day, Peter will never be able to hide from him again. 

“Let me see,” Jonah demands. It’s no longer a question, maybe it never was one to begin with. 

Peter sighs at that, a small, soft sound that rings in Jonah’s ears and sends a shiver down his back. 

“You narcissistic—” Peter starts but Jonah shakes his head. 

“I want to See,” he says. 

It’s just for a fleeting second, so short that it almost slips past his eyes, but it’s there. Fondness. Peter doesn’t want him to know, he doesn’t need the Beholding to tell him that. It’s all the proof he needs that deep down, Peter enjoys this as much as he does. If he didn’t, he’d leave forever and not even Jonah could find him if he decided to do that. But he doesn’t. He loves his bets and the danger and 

For the first time during the conversation, Peter looks up and meets his eyes. “Since when do you ask?” 

_ Why don’t you just take what you want?  _ He doesn’t have to ask the question for it to be all too visible. 

“It's more fun this way,” Jonah promises. “I may even beg for it.”

Peter’s face does something that might be a smile on anyone else’s lips. 

“I'd love to hear you try.” The Captain of the Tundra looks away again. His eyes have the color of the sea, Jonah couldn’t describe their color even if he were forced to. 

Jonah clears his throat. “Please?” 

A frown crosses Peter’s face, he sighs again, more content with what he never could’ve refused in the first place. 

“Alright,” he says. “Alright. Go ahead.” 

Jonah smiles. 

Maybe Peter is right. It feels narcissistic, all of it, but it’s also a source of comfort that his husband will never understand. Are they married right now? It changes surprisingly little of the way Peter sees him. 

Jonah  _ Sees. _ Peter’s ocean-colored eyes render him so pretty. ,Jonah Sees himself through the fog that the Lonely swirls around Peter and it’s like he’s looking at a stranger. In the best way possible, he thinks, when he feels a rush of feelings that aren’t his own. It’s not love - although he does feel  _ loved. _ It’s not the same. Love is supposed to be pure, and through the distorted, lonely fog it can never reach him untouched. 

But he does feel  _ something, _ in the way Peter gazes at him. Jonah takes a deep breath and allows the feeling to fully embrace him for a couple of seconds longer. 

“When you’re done, I want to file a divorce,” Peter’s voice says.

Despite his tone, Jonah doesn’t feel any less loved. It doesn’t change anything. 

“Understandable,” Jonah says. It takes a moment to get used to seeing himself speak. Peter seems to pay a lot of attention to his lips when he’s talking, probably because he doesn’t keep up eye contact. 

It doesn’t matter. 

Peter, normal, average, lonely Peter, loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm this is my first work in this fandom and I am NERVOUS, please be kind!!


End file.
